Burden Of One
by Suff3r1ng
Summary: In a world corrupted by hatred and power, everyone must do their part... but some must do more than others.
1. Prologue Our Existence

**Author's Note : **Alright, first multi-chapter fic coming up from me, feel free to shout at me if it's bad. Reviews are both welcome and wanted. Enjoy!

**Prologue : Our Existence**

"It began with the world becoming one, creatures spreading upon its surface fast or slow, with no balance, but with force and reckoning. A Death Cycle begun. The strong survive and rule, while the weak suffer and die. All of these creatures would once walk upon the ground, not scattered, but united. United by a belief, united by a vision. A vision of power, a vision of death and destruction. At those ages, far away back in time was when this occurred.

The eldest of the three sitting around the fire opened his fist, and showed its contents to the two younglings. The two would stare at it without any clue as of what it was, but the elder would smile at them, tossing the contents of his hand on the fire, a big effort to his weak and old bones. The fire would turn blue from red. The younglings would be amazed by what they would see, until something would change. The time and space would be twisted by powers older hen the Cycle itself, and they would be lost hopelessly, left to their own devices to find their belief within the Void. Those who would succeed would live with the memory forever, but those who would never return would be forgotten amongst their own. It is how our clan was born, and the only way it can survive, breeding the strongest of warriors, men and women dedicating their lives to serve Them. Them, who give us power, Them, who bring balance to the World. We shall serve Them, and we shall help Them, should They require our power, body and soul. We would bring balance to the World, until the Cycle would resume, like the sand of time falling in the Hourglass. The Cycle repeats, and we are the ones who bring the balance to it.

And how it began is how it ends. Nothing but ashes and dust scattered in the wind and upon the unholy ground of the ancestors. It would seem the Cycle ended, but upon the face of the world, a new threat would rise and shatter the scale of balance, only to achieve chaos and destruction. This is why we exist.

From where you come

Is where you go

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust,

You will become what you must."

The elder of the clan sat in his sacred spot around the fire, while the young listened to him intently, heeding his great words of wisdom, even with ears that were not yet sharp enough to understand to truth and deepness of it. The elder knew that more than anyone, him being one of the young back in time long forgotten.

The old shaman scratched his bald head, and burshed his thumb and index finger through the length of his long white beard, his hands and arms full of scars. However, his face was untouched by whatever power could mark the elder for life. His eyes wore a wisdom of another age, one not known to anyone but him and Them.

The younglings, understanding that the tale has ended, stood themselves off the ground, bowing to the Wise, each leaving the fire. Each and every single one, except his student. That one was still too young, but she understood how the world turned, and how the Hourglass shaped time and space, or how They would maintain the balance of the World.

"I have a question, Elder Wise, if you would listen to words of this young one seeking your wisdom" the girl bowed deeply, her long violet hair almost touching the ground.

"Come now, my child" the elder smiled upon her. "Your words will reach my ears, but will my wisdom reach yours?"

"I seek your knowledge, thus I shall hear it" the girl nodded, understanding the question the elder posed her. Knowledge was never gained through power, it was gained through time, and this was one of the first lessons the young learned in the clan, if not the very first one.

"Then I am listening intently young one" the Wise nodded. "Tell me what bothers you so."

"The last part of the Saying. 'You will become what you must.' What must we become?" the girl eagerly looked at the elder, who, in turn, turned serious and

grabbed his pouch of herbs from under his long, black fur coat. He opened it slowly, his fingers diving eagerly into the pouch, slowly searching for something.

After a moment or two, he pulled out two blue leaves, holding it up for the young girl to see.

"The destiny of one such as yourself is a mistery to everyone but our Dark Gods, who shape the balance and our fate" the elder gave a hard look at the girl.

She was fragile, but he couldn't risk losing the chance to fulfill the fate which the Dark Gods have foreseen for him. "However..."

He took one of the young girl's hand, and burried the blue leaves into her open hand, before closing it to a fist and pushing it slowly away from himself.

"The strength of your heart will strengthen your arms, and you shall vanquish whatever the next Cycle brings" the Wise stared into the girl's warm grey eyes, then smiled at her. "You will see in due time that your worries are unfounded."

With that, the elder stood up, slowly walking towards the North of the camp, leaving the young girl with the unusual herbs at the campfire. With each step, he lifted his cane, his old legs barely able to support him. 'You will see, young Yoruichi. I'm sorry for your future losses.' He entered his tent.

The ground of the tent was covered with a rug made of one, or several black bears' fur, covering the dusty and grainy ground the camp of the clan was settled on. In the middle of the room was a round object on the rug, a few inches behind it was the bedplace. To the right, dozens of potions and herbs of all kinds, while to the left, weaponry and armor of the leader of the clan.

The old shaman sat behind the orb. It started glowing in a green light, with black smoke swirling around in the center of the orb.

"I will do what I must for you, my dear child. Do not forget my sacrifice."

With that, the old Wise touched the orb with both of his hands. The orb glowed with more light, while the elder whispered words in a foreign language. He shook the orb with his old hands, and ended the chanting. His eyes turned white as he fell to the ground, lifeless forever more.

**Author's Note: **Aaaaand tada. That's our prologue right there! Thanks for reading, drop by a review if you feel like it!

Also, this is just an introduction. If you don't understand things, it's normal. You will... but only later! Bwahhaha.


	2. Chapter One : Shapeshifter

**Author's Note :** Writer's block right at the beginning of a multi-chap fic is no good sign is it? Well here is the second chapter anyway, I've been trying to figure the plot out completely before continuing it, but this one was just lingering around in my folders for a while, so I just thought I'd post it anyway. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 : Shapeshifter**

The day the elder passed away was one filled with great sorrow on the part of the whole clan. A leader of this caliber to fall was unexpected, not to mention causing great amount of thinking throughout the people. Most had their own theories, being experienced themselves, while the young ones were distraught. It was undoubtedly a day for grieving, as even the Monarch of Storms (*) had ordered the skies to cry over the loss of the Wise.

As most had theories and thoughts, the offspring of the elder knew very well what was the cause of his death. Only they chose not to raise their voices in the matter. The clan was not known for sharing theories or thoughts.

Gabriel, the elder son never was a patient one, unlike his counter part, the not-so-much younger Jolee. Gabriel was always impatient and headstrong, not fit to be a true leader - however, with the death of the Wise, it was his turn.

Traditions always came first to the clan. The first and foremost tradition declared that the leader must always be one from the true bloodline, an offspring to the great ancestors who wore the same name with as much pride as do all the others now. It was only natural that the elder son would be chosen as the leader.

However, all of the traditions could be opposed if the Council of the Shadows agreed on it. The Council was the law. What it decided was to be done, no matter the cost. And that is exactly why Gabriel was uncertain, deep down inside. Both the Council and himself knew that Jolee would be the better choice as of now. But that could not be allowed. He had waited far too much for this. He had worked all his life in order to get this sacred title. He would not let it happen.

His gaze traveled along the valley and over the vast forest next to the clan's spot. They had no territory - they had power. The power to make even the greatest bow to their will. And all knew that just too well. The Shihouin were revered as gods among the other clans, and all the clanless as well. But that wasn't enough. If he came to power, he decided he would make a name even greater for themselves. To rule the world with power is one thing, but to have the world is what he truly wished… to have what no one else ever had before.

But this plan was not in motion yet. After centuries, he still did not have the leadership he yearned so much. '_Soon… it will all be ours for the taking. Leave the weak behind. We shall build a dynasty of the likes that no one has ever seen. The pieces are finally falling into place._'

The mere thought forced a smile to his slightly wrinkled features. A steady breeze brushed his short hair back, his hands crossed in front of his chest with the pride of a true Shihouin.

"I don't think anyone else knows" said the all too known voice behind him. "At least… not yet."

Gabriel turned around, his long black robe dancing around him with grace. His cold yellow eyes looked deeply into his brother's brown orbs.

"I pray it stays that way" Gabriel nodded, turning back to the view he watched moments ago. In his eyes, it all looked different… but Jolee could never understand. That is exactly why he should be the first one to be sacrificed for the greater good.

"The Council is still pondering over all the possibilities" Jolee explained, planting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It is only a matter of time now."

"You're right" his counter part smiled. '_It is only a matter of time now._'

The waterfall seemed to make the Yoruichi forget all her troubles, or at the very least soothe them. She came out to the spot where she would always learn with the Wise, despite the fact that her master was no longer living. She sat on a rock, staring blindly into the small lake, absorbing the nature around her. She always liked this place, it was peaceful. At least as peaceful as any spot can be during the great war between the Whites and the Dark Gods.

The great war began at the beginning of times, right when the Cycle first started. The Whites believed that all who are weak do not deserve to live. The Dark Gods were formerly the most noble heroes of the strongest clans, all giving up their lives and desires in order to defeat the Whites. While the Dark Gods were believed to be immortal, they seem to have perished two cycles ago, not showing any sign of themselves ever since. It was common belief between the Great Clans that they were already reached by the corruption of the Whites, now also sharing their belief.

After their mysterious disappearance, the Great Clans fought against the Whites instead. The last two cycles were ended by the old Wise and his sons. These two cycles were what was commonly known as the Wars of Redemption.

However, the Wars did nothing to scare the young girl. She still felt like she was in the most sacred sanctum in the world.

Clouds started to fill the sky, and raindrops filled the earth with sorrow. The lake's water was now all but calm.

"I know you're there" Yoruichi whispered into the cold air.

Jolee stepped behind the young girl and took hold of her shoulders.

"How did you know?" the middle-aged man smiled.

Yoruichi stood up and turned around. Her eyes gently analyzed the older one's. It was the darkest gray, as was the sky.

"As you came, the weather changed, as did the emotions of your heart" the girl explained, looking into Jolee's eyes softly.

"It was to be expected, sooner or later" the black man stepped away, moving slowly around the small lake with a wicked smile.

Yoruichi eyed Jolee suspiciously from her spot on a rock before returning her gaze to the small waterfall that poured into the river. The silence between the two was washed away by the sound of the rain.

"Aren't you supposed to be grieving with my father?" the girl wondered out loud.

"Aren't you?" Jolee grinned at her. "My father lived a good life. I am proud of him, and so is Gabriel. Of course, he did not die as the warrior he was, that's true… but his death was not in vain, of that I am certain."

"How can one not die in vain if one did not die as a warrior?" she asked.

"Let it be enough that I need not grieve him, for his spirit still lives on" Jolee smiled gently.

Silence filled the air once more. The older man kept walking around the lake, his eyes locked with the girl's. Thoughts raced in Yoruichi's mind.

"I have a wonder, Yoruichi" the man stopped in his tracks, his golden eyes still fixed upon the violet haired girl.

"I am listening" she nodded.

"It is soon your time to pass into adulthood" the middle-aged man cocked his head to the side, and resumed his track along the lake. "And this is why I came to you in the first place. What do you wish to do afterwards? You can leave the clan and travel around the world to gain knowledge, you will be allowed to pledge your loyalty into the service of those who you think deserve it."

Yoruichi's eyes went wide. She did not know that she would be allowed to do all those things. No one has ever told her she had her own choice.

"Did you say… I can choose what to do?" she repeated, her eyes still wide.

Of course" Jolee furrowed his brows. "No one can decide in your place. Also, note that you are to be the next leader after your father, should the Council choose him. You of all people should have a choice, no?"

_ Choices?_ Gabriel always told her that she would be a priestess for a cult far to the east. The Wise always taught her for her responsibilities as a leader, however. It was all very confusing… and very sudden.

She started smiling. This possibility caused Yoruichi's mind to race over all the things she always dreamed about. So many things, so little time… where to start? What to do? Of course, there is still some time until she will become an adult, but… what will she do?

Yoruichi's smile widened. She knew exactly where to start.

"I'm going to be a shapeshifter" she whispered, the smile never leaving her face.

**Author's Note : **I know it's short. Bomb me with advices if you feel like it - constructive criticism is more than welcome, as are all reviews! Thanks for reading.

(*) Monarchs are gods. Just thought I'd point that one out.


	3. Chapter Two : Betrayed By Blood

**Author's Note :**Another chapter! Whew, I'm working fast. *sarcasm*

Kaitlyn : Don't worry, that didn't affect me at all. :D

What did, however, was me not being able to figure out how to get to the point. *facepalm*

Also I couldn't find any way to separate the scenes in the last chapter. I'm confused as of why, but I'm guessing it's because I'm not smart enough.

Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Chapter Two : Betrayed By Blood**

"You know it is the right choice"

"No, this is against traditions!" Gabriel shouted.

"It is for the best, brother" Jolee reassured him.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life! You cannot take away what is rightfully mine!" he kept yelling at the dark robed figures around him.

"Watch us do so" one of the figures whispered.

The council members nodded at Jolee before silently walking away from the campfire. It was already in the late evening, the full moon shining in the sky.

Jolee walked over to his brother, resting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder for a brief period before the other pushed him away.

"Can't you see this is for the good of our people?"

Looking into his impossibly grey eyes, Jolee already knew the answer to his question.

"You cannot possibly understand what you have done today, brother" said Gabriel, his voice barely above a whisper. "You defied the traditions. The leadership is my heritage!"

"Traditions are traditions…" Jolee nodded. "But you surely did not think none of us noticed your behavior lately?"

His face became paler than the moon.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel's eyes widened.

"You no longer pray to the Dark Gods, nor the Monarchs. Your eyes changed. They show none of the wisdom you possess. They only show greed and hunger."

Gabriel backed away. He wouldn't let his chance pass away a second time. '_Whatever it takes, it must be done.' _Jolee cannot walk away from this.

"It is time for you to go before the Council decides you are to be exiled from the clan as well, dear brother." Jolee's light blue orbs turned into a dark blue, his smile into a frown. Blue mist enveloped his body.

"No, _dear brother_" Gabriel closed his eyes. As he opened them again, the grayness changed into a dark shade of red. A dark red aura danced around him. His smile widened into a maniacal grin as he locked eyes with his counterpart. "It is time for _you to go."_

_

* * *

_

Even though almost everyone was asleep from the clan, Yoruichi was still training restlessly. She was very excited to say the least, as her day to pass to adulthood was in less than a month. It was so close… then she could finally do what she wanted.

Yoruichi always hated being told what to do. That's why she was determined to be the next leader after her father. Leaders can do as they wish… or at the very least, none would ever doubt their choices, nor tell them what to do. It was just one of the few traits of leadership that appealed to her. Not that there weren't any downsides, only she did not mind that part.

Jumping to a high tree branch in just one step, her brain worked without a halt. So many things have been happening lately… and the bizarre attitude Jolee had shown when they were talking by the lake a few days ago was rather odd. Yoruichi knew something was wrong, it was rather obvious. But she had no idea what it could have been.

As she was sitting on the branch, she spotted shining lights dancing around out in the distance, in the middle of the Shihouin camp. One was light blue, the other dark red. It was rather unsettling, as it enveloped all of the camp.

Yoruichi's eyes couldn't quite identify the cause of the lights. They kept dancing around each other for a few minutes before the red conquered the blue, and the whole camp was set ablaze.

The violet haired girl's eyes widened for a few seconds before she ran quickly towards the camp. Something was very wrong.

* * *

Gabriel's dark red eyes scanned over the camp. Wherever the Council chose to hide, it was of no use. He would find them, and kill them for what they had done. Jolee was their first and last line of defense. Now it was their turn.

His black boots walked over the bodies of his former clan, his betrayal leading to loosing his name. He didn't care about that anymore, however. It was easier this way, he decided. Only his daughters would matter.

His hand reached to his mouth, feeling the dryness of it all of a sudden. His thoughts came to an immediate halt at the thought of his daughters and their long deceased mother. His daughters were in the camp as far as he knew. He was the reason for all the destruction he saw as he looked around himself. Dead, ravaged and ripped bodies lay on the ground, one over the other while the tents burned with a fierce fire. He had done what he always wanted to avoid… he became corrupted by the Whites.

* * *

As Yoruichi almost reached the camp, she stopped. Her eyes searched for a sign, any sign that would explain what is happening. Fire everywhere, and corpses… so many of them, some faceless, some still screaming their dying breaths. It was the sight of a brutal massacre that she had witnessed at that moment. His father was standing amongst them, his hand covering his mouth, as if he was shivering. Why was he shivering?

Before her mind could process what was happening, something bumped into her with such a huge force that she fell… at least she thought she would, as that same something caught her and kept speeding into the distance. Whatever was happening, she was still unsure.

She realized it must have been someone from the clan - they were shadowstepping, jumping in and out of the Void.

After a few minutes of speeding off and holding on to that person carrying her, they stopped. Only then did she see that whoever bumped into her wore the traditional black cowl and mask, as well as the black uniform with the clan crest on the back.

"We got away just in time" a familiar voice came from under the cowl.

Yoruichi recognized it immediately to be Jolee's, her uncle and dearest friend.

"What happened there? What was my father doing there?" Yoruichi asked as she was dropped gently onto the grass.

The cowled figure did not answer as he turned around and started walking towards the direction of a high cliff that overlooked the vast forest. From the distance, the flames dancing in the village could be clearly seen.

"Tell me this isn't happening" she pleaded. "Tell me this is all a dream."

Jolee sighed.

"I don't have much time left" he looked at the girl under the cowl. Only his glowing blue orbs could be seen. "I must teach you all I can before I will die. He will soon realize that I am still alive, and he will find me."

"Wait… who are you talking about?" Yoruichi asked, clueless. "What is happening?"

"This the destruction of our people" Jolee silently whispered. "We are all that is left from the Shihouin."

**Author's Note:** You know this is getting kind of depressing. Only bad things around. :o

I should start trying to write longer chapters, too.

As always, constructive criticism is both welcome and wanted and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Three : Hope for the Hopeless

**Author's Note :** Whew, it's been a while! I know, I'm a horrible person to keep you waiting. I think I'll be a bit quicker with updating from now on. Inspiration hit me like a nail. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three : Hope for the Hopeless**

The greenish liquid slowly poured back into the vial from Shaolin's mouth, dripping from her bottom lip. After every last drop was safely back in the vial, she placed it amongst the many that stood in rows on the shelf in front of her, many more surrounding her, filling both the library and her view.

It was once again one of those days that she chose to spend in the memory library, studying about the now almost extinct clan of the Shihouins. The chinese girl was genuinely interested in the history of this clan, seeing as the leader of her city, and of the Shadowridge clan was THE Shihouin Yoruichi, the head of the Shihouins, as well as the last known to be still alive. She was a hero, a bloody icon, not to mention a living legend for her deeds during the Demon Wars.

But now was not the time to think about her. It was time for Shaolin to go back to her room. It was her day off from guard duty.

Shaolin was one of the young ones who weren't yet strong enough to have a rank in their city. They were called initiates, and fulfilled guarding duties when not in training while the more experienced were sent to deal with more important matters. Thanks to that, she had more time off duty to spend with family or any close friends than most of the rest. She was but a recruit from the Fon clan, one of the old neutral clans back in the day when the Whites led crusades against the Great Clans. Now that all clans, both neutral and most of the Great Clans merged into several bigger clans with different purposes, it was clear that no matter where you came from, you belonged somewhere. And it was to Shadowridge that she belonged, unlike her brothers, who allied themselves with the Bloodfists, only to find their deaths during the War.

Shaolin walked the streets of the Second City deep in her thoughts. Since she was relatively new to the clan, she only got access to the memory library a few days ago, when she passed her test as a recruit. There was so much she needed to see, to learn for herself. The vials held memories of the distant past, knowledge and view that soon replaced even the best description any book or written memory could offer. It was one of the major changes ever since the Merge of Clans.

As someone bumped into her, Shaolin realized that she had been daydreaming… again. That thought only occurred to her, however, when she saw where she was. Apparently, the chinese woman's legs carried her to the training grounds, where the strongest and bravest of warriors fought in melee combat. Most of the time however, the last Shihouin would watch the fights while meditating. She wished nothing more than to become the new second in command under her idol.

Shaking her head, she walked away with a sad smile on her face. That was still a long way, if it was actually possible. Ranks were achieved through power. The stronger you were, the higher your rank was. It was an easy system, and it worked almost flawlessly so far.

Upon reaching her room, she observed the small space which has so far served as her own. It had a small table, a dresser and no bed. It was just like any other room. No personal items or decoration, just plain white walls, and a window opposite to the door. It almost looked like a prison cell… and in a way, it was.

* * *

The past changed everything to Yoruichi. After all this time, she still didn't trust anybody, and with good reasons. Whatever memories she had given to the library were nothing but fragments of the past, and the higher ranked officers knew that. Whatever happened between the Shihouins is for her to know, her and her own clan, not those that she accepted as brothers and sisters by need rather then will.

She could never betray her origins, unlike a few others. Her pride was all that she had left.

While her thoughts were still pondering over past betrayals and battles, a shadow wraith materialized from fast moving black smoke, whispering it's silent message into her ear for only her to hear. She knew these wraiths from her days back in the Shihouin days. They were soulless messengers, fragments of a person, traveling through the Void in order to deliver orders to their target.

Shadowridge learned some of the traditions and techniques that her clan used, like shadow stepping, the usage shadow wraiths, and hand-to-hand combat. Entering the Void was the biggest step towards the absolute dominance that the clan now possessed in the lands.

But for the last Shihouin, this caused nothing but a severe headache. What if these techniques and all the knowledge would end up in the wrong hands? She found it hard to believe that her uncle would have wanted that. Even though he was the one to share these secrets, not her.

'_Enough' _she told herself. She thought too much. This was all probably nothing to worry about, but she could never be sure.

Since the wraith has delivered its message, it waited silently for an order. Yoruichi signaled for it to come closer before whispering into it's ear.

* * *

"By the orders of Lady Shihouin and the Shadowridge Captains, the neutrals shall receive one weapon each and take part in the training for recruits. All Shadowridge warriors must report to their respective stations in each city, and await further orders."

Standing at her station up on the wall, Shaolin remembered the same words told to her and her fellow initiates years ago. By tradition, children with a strong enough will were recruited to one of the Great Clans. The message was meant for everyone, but few failed to answer the call. This was one of the only time of the year when the Shadowridge Captains would show themselves publicly. In order to decide who was strong enough to become one with the Void, each year a tournament was held. The winners would become the new recruits and those who were defeated can try again the next year. They were the ones called the Hopeless. But after all, hope was all that the neutrals had.

"The tournament will be held in the next season. Those willing and brave enough should write their names down with the Faithful in their respective line."

And that's exactly how it went. The hopeful stood rows upon rows, waiting to give their names to one of the Faithful. The Faithful were part of the difficult society of the Clans. They were the librarians, priests and priestesses, guardians and writers of history. They were also the ones holding the names of all clan members. For one to enter the Clan, he or she must enter his or her name into the archives.

"As a reminder, the Clan asks that before the tournament, none enters the Clan Grounds unless in possession of a permission from the Faithful, or the Captains. Those found upon the Clan Grounds will be dealt with severely."

The tall, well built man stepped down from the wall, and headed back towards the Grounds. His short black hair remained untouched by the wind as he walked confidently.

Shaolin knew him, but only by sight. He was the second in command of the last Shihouin. He was said to be powerful beyond his original clan. An enigma of kinds.

Shaolin also knew that the ambition to surpass him was foolish. Yet... she couldn't find herself less wanting.

* * *

**AN :** Hope you enjoyed that one. Reviews are both wanted and welcome! And once again, sorry for being horrible. I'll try not to make it happen again.


	5. Chapter Four : Blessed Are Those

**AN : A _bit_ quicker with the update this time around. Thanks for the alerts and the favorites as well as the reviews, they fuel both my confidence in this story and my inspiration. I can only hope you guys'll like this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four : Blessed Are Those**

"You don't understand... now is not the time!" the Revered Faithful shouted at Yoruichi.

"What YOU don't understand is that we are in desperate need of new recruits" the Captain countered. "What you don't understand is that we are responsible for YOUR safety as well as all the others. What you don't understand Revered, is that your life also hangs in the balance should you refuse to give your blessing to the tournament. Arming ourselves in preparation for the Crusades is by all means necessary."

The Revered Faithful opened his mouth in a vain attempt to answer but was cut off by the raised hand of the last Shihouin. She turned around and walked away with an aura of confidence only a Shihouin could radiate.

"But this is insolence!" the Revered shouted after her. "You dare defy what the Council of Shadows orders you to do?"

Yoruichi stopped dead in her tracks, shaking with barely restrained rage. They just didn't understand, did they? _This was not about_ _politics_. She felt a foul taste in her mouth just by thinking about it. Politics were out of the picture when talking about the War.

"You and your Council. How many times do we have to fall on our knees in desperation for the Dark Gods to return? Your prophecies seem like lies of a vision unseen. You say salvation is coming. You say your emissaries have struck a deal of armastice with the Whites. What you fail to understand is that you CANNOT reason with _madmen_" she spat distastefully.

She turned around slowly while looking over her shoulder at the Revered Faithful. Her narrowed golden orbs pierced ocean blue ones.

"The lot of you should be thrown to the demons of the Void!" With each word, the Shihouin leader took one step towards the Revered. "If you order me to leave you and your Faithful defenseless when the White Crusades arrive, then so be it. But I will not leave my Clan defenseless because you had a wishful dream."

By now, she was mere inches from the Revered. Yoruichi towered over him by a head, his small, clumsy figure sweating profusely at the close proximity. The last Shihouin was feared. The Revered Faithful, of all people, could understand why.

"Worry not though" Yoruichi said, clearly amused by the threatening effect of her display of power. "You will have your troops, if I have mine. After all, a deal is a deal, is it not?" She flashed a smile while backing out of the dark room. Her body was enveloped in black smoke before she disappeared.

* * *

Yoruichi pondered over the conversation with the Revered on her way to the Captains' meeting.

The Shihouin was all but pleased with her progress. She had to keep the Revered in line. This was one of her main responsibilities as the leader of the Shadowridge Clan.

Politics never were the worries of the Clans. Politics never really existed. Not in this society. It was all about power. Kill or be killed. A fight for survival. What a few monks and priests would order the Captains to do were but guidelines. And usually, they never were obeyed.

Let the priests play in their gowns. Let them preach, let them shout, let them yell, or even scream. Normally, they would hardly be acknowledged.

But the Revered gained more influence each day. In order to keep the balance of power, Yoruichi had to get under the skin of the Revered. Somehow influence him to see her side of it. To dominate the Faithful would mean a certain victory for the Shadowridge. They were excellent minds. But this was to be solved in a peaceful manner. A fight with the Faithful would light the whole world on fire.

* * *

The Revered Faithful relaxed slightly as the last Shihouin left the room. As feared as she was, he was desperate to keep her under his control. As part of the Council of Shadows, the influence of the Revered reached to the far ends of the world. The Council of Shadows is the law, after all. But keeping her in sync with his plans in motion was something completely different. And it has proven to be impossible as well.

The Revered summoned a shadow wraith. The tournament could not happen now. Something had to be done about the reckless Shihouin before the musings of that primitive mind of hers ruined all those years of careful planning.

* * *

After the Captains' meeting, the last Shihouin dismissed the Captains. As they began to leave, she looked over them. They were the finest warriors of these lands. She prayed that their prowess in battle would later prove to be under her influence, and not under the Revered Faithful's.

A shadow wraith appeared out of the Void, only to stop infront of the Lieutenant of the Fifth City.

_Aizen._ While being distrustful by nature, Yoruichi didn't know what to think about her fellow Captain's Lieutenant. He seemed gullible. _But then again, we all are, in a way._

The wraith whispered its message to Lieutenant Aizen before disappering once more, along with the Captain.

Yoruichi decided it would be best if she went back to the Clan Grounds of the Second City. Somehow, watching all that training eased her mind every time.

* * *

"I can see that something is wrong, you know."

"Mm."

"So you're just going to ignore me?"

"Mm-hm."

"Alright."

Kaien Shiba sat down next to his cross-legged Captain. The Shihouin watched the various matches of melee combat scattered throughout the Grounds. From the way her head was held up by her right hand only seemed to confirm the Shiba's suspicions. The Shihouin was somewhere far away. As her Lieutenant, Kaien got used to Yoruichi's mood changes. He desperately hoped it was just one of those.

Things were getting tough for the Clans. The White Crusades were just around the corner, and in the eyes of the higher ups - Lieutenants, Captains, the Council of Shadows - everyone was a possible spy for the Whites. It was not impossible that his Captain was worried. Everyone else seemed to be worried.

"Tell me something" Yoruichi suddenly started talking, eyes still glued to the scene infront of her. Kaien looked at her cautiously. "If you could stop a tyrant from rising to power at the cost of yourself, would you? Would you gladly be a martyr?"

There was a glow to her eyes as she switched between fights. It took Kaien no time to answer her question truthfully.

"Without the shadow of a doubt."

Yoruichi looked at him with a thoughtful expression. Her short violet hair flew in the wind in sync with her hakama.

"Even if that tyrant was you?"

Kaien's eyes widened slightly.

"Then I would want to be the sacrifice all the more."

"I thought so" she smiled before turning back as one of the fights suddenly finished. The winner, a small girl - by the looks of it, a recruit - bowed before her opponent - a much bigger man - then turned to her Captain to bow before her as well.

"Kaien."

"Hm?"

"Who is that girl?" Yoruichi asked, a curious gleam in her golden orbs.

"That's... Shaolin Fon, from the Fon clan. Initiate." he narrowed his eyes, trying to remember everything in connection with her.

"Mm" was all the answer from the Captain.

For now, it was useless to worry, Yoruichi thought as she kept watching the small girl. Everything will come in due time. Even if that time is not now.


	6. Chapter Five : This Urge

**I had a sudden doubt I would never finish this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five : This Urge**

Shinji Hirako was the well known Captain of the Fifth City. Well known thanks to his position, even though he would tell you it was all because of his charming personality. Thus it was no wonder that he was trying to slip from Hiyori as quickly as possible, with minimal injuries. That was a hard task in itself, but what made it harder was the quickly disappearing form of his Lieutenant.

Shinji never really trusted Aizen. _Better keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._ While following him around wasn't exactly the Captain's idea for fun, the inevitable coming of the White Crusades urged every Captain to open their eyes and ears, and shut their mouths.

The idea of asking what Aizen was doing was out of question. And informing the Shihouin of his current task was risky for several reasons.

One, no one knew who they could trust. The blame game could turn on anyone. The enemy was everywhere and nowhere at once.

Two, by the time she would be notified, and was able to send someone she could trust (_Trust? Here?_) or attend to the matter personally, Aizen would've been long gone, and whatever scheme he was involved in would've been burried once more.

Shinji was quickly brought back to reality by meeting a flying foot equipped with a sandal face first.

"Dumbass! You won't even tell me where you're going!" Hiyori yapped. She was always annyoing at the worst possible time.

Dodging the next kick to his face, holding his bleeding nose in one hand, Shinji arched an eyebrow.

"It's because you are too stupid to understand! Now get outta the way." He craned his neck to spot Aizen on the busy street of the Central City.

"Are you following Aizen again, you creep?" Hiyori mocked as she punched Shinji's leg. "You should just ask him to marry you or something, with the way you stalk him" she snorted.

Not being able to spot his Lieutenant, the Fifth Captain let out a heavy sigh. _Lost him again because of this little..._

"Never mind" he sighed, turning around and slowly walking away, leaving an equally surprised and angry Hiyori behind.

"You can't just leave me like that you dumbass!" she stomped after him.

Shinji turned around, more serious than the small blonde had ever seen him before.

"I think something is up with him, that's why I stalk him like some fanboy. But thanks to _you_, you little brat, now I have to find some other way to uncover his plans." He looked around thoughtfully. It was broad daylight, and the main street was as busy as ever. Suddenly, he smiled as he turned back to Hiyori.

"And you... are going to help me."

* * *

Urahara quietly walked into his Captain's office, watching as the Shihouin woman gave orders as she walked back and forth, three or four wraiths and a few of the human messengers surrounded her. The latter were scribling as if their lives depended on it. _They probably did._ He smiled at the thought.

"Tell Unohana that she'll have those reinforcements, but not now, I simply can't offer more troops for her. No, she cannot go ahead and be the saint that she is, the Crusades are almost here and I'm determined not to let her run into them on an errand of goodwill." She gestured with her hands, trying to make a point.

"While I approve of all that nonsense the Revered has babbled on about again about unity, I will not let him get the opportunity to- oh, hey Kisuke." She waved like a child, grinning as she saw him. "I'll be with you in a second. Where was I?"

"The Revered" Urahara chimed in happily as he plopped down into one of the sofas along the wall.

"Right. I will not let him get the opporunity to speak up against me and rile up some kind of a cult of followers. What we need the least is a civil war, and with his _best_ intentions in mind, I am fairly sure that this will do us no good."

Yoruichi stopped walking for a slight moment as one of the messengers looked up at her.

"So that's a no?" he asked, his voice a bit shaky.

Yoruichi held his gaze with an are-you-serious face for a few seconds before continuing her little walk around the office.

"That's a no. Oh, and tell him that his stupidity starts to reach over the Frostback mountains. And that's high, very, very high." she pointed at another messenger. "Tell Kyoraku that tonight is off, I have personal matters to attend to. And if he drinks the rest of the sake, Dark Gods help him."

The still remaining messengers and the wraiths looked at her as she stopped tracking. Yoruichi looked around self consciously before gesturing with her hands.

"Shoo, go about your business!"

They immediatly scurried away, leaving the Shihouin alone with her long time friend. She dropped herself onto her office chair, pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. Moments later, she turned her head towards a smugly smiling Urahara.

"What?" she asked, already smiling along with him.

"You haven't been this cheerful for a while now" her companion pointed out.

"I didn't really have a reason to" was all the answer she gave him as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, and now you do?" Urahara asked with genuine curiosity.

"Don't I?" Yoruichi feigned hurt. "We have all these lovely Crusades coming. And _thirteen_ at the same time! I've been waiting for a party for a few seasons now!" She laughed bitterly before turning slightly serious. "I have to relax sometimes, you know. With all this" she gestured around "happening, my brain would be fried from all the worrying if I didn't take a break."

"What brain?" Urahara asked, laughing as he dodged a sandal aimed at his face. "So what can I thank the invitation for?"

"Right, to the point. Actually, it's nothing." Yoruichi said, fumbling with her nails. "Just thought I should warn you that you better get ready for your test."

Urahara looked at his Captain, one eyebrow high up in the skies. The only possible test would be for him to become her Lieutenant. But that can't be, she already had one, and he hadn't challenged Kaien. Not that he wanted to, either. But...

"You **didn't**." Urahara said, stupified.

"I most certainly** did**. AND" she stated, pointing accusingly at Urahara, "you are not running away this time, Kisuke. Think of it as a challenge. A big one. And the bright side?" Yoruichi stopped, pondering." Well, there's none, but I'll try and think of something."

"But... a Captain? Really? _ME_?" The blonde stood up, making his way over to the table to look Yoruichi square in the eyes. "You're out of your mind."

"Always" the Shihouin woman smirked up to him, one hand on her chin as she did so. "But you and I both know that we are in dire need of all our Captains. The Twelfth City needs a leader and I know you're capable. More so than anyone else." Her smile faltered lightly.

"When?" he bowed his head in defeat.

"Oh, but where's the fun in me telling you that?" the violet haired woman stood up, laughing as she made her way to the window. "You'll know when it'll start."

She winked at Urahara with a grin before being enveloped in a screen of black smoke, disappearing into the evening as the dirty blonde shook his head, smiling as he did so.

* * *

Shaolin was in the middle of something she couldn't control. She hated to be helpless. To be helpless was the worst thing possible. Except maybe the Crusades. Yes, the worst after the Crusades.

One of the bright minds between the recruits (namely Rangiku) smuggled some booze in from her last trip back to her village outside the Second City. And although Shaolin considered herself a law following, good citizen, and first and foremost, a loyal subject to the will of the Shadowridge, she just so happened to be associated (by mistake, it could'nt be anything else) with Rangiku.

Things started off innocently enough. As innocently as a night of drinking could, that is. A few of them gathered in the empty training fields of the Second, they passed the booze around for a while. Then more people gathered. Everyone brought someone with them. The someones who were brought thought that their friends were also invited now. Soon, it turned into the chaos that it was right now. After part of the booze was gone (_how did that woman get a whole stash in there anyway?_), some people left, but most of them stayed. Gradually, the whole group had a fair amount of alcohol in their systems, Shaolin included. A few hours later though, someone managed to find them in the backfields. And... things were looking ... rather odd.

* * *

Hours after recieveing Yoruichi's message from the wraith, a rare, still-sober-at-this-time-of-day Captain Kyoraku strolled around the training fields in the late evening. Prohibited from drinking himself to oblivion in the company of his fellow Captain, the leader of the Eigth had a hard time occupying himself. Ukitake was once again deathly ill, Yoruichi had work to do, and Lisa... was somewhere. Odd. He always had someone to do something with.

In the meantime, a walk to clear his head was the best thing he could come up with. Second only after the idea of booze, but alas. He thought maybe fate brought him here as he suddenly stumbled over someone. During his attempt to dampen his fall, he fell over another someone and ended up in a third. Clumsy he may be, but never once had Kyoraku stumbled upon anyone in the dead of night. Not to mention three of them.

The Captain proceeded to stand up and take a better look around when-

"Captain!" The unmistakeable voice of his Lisa hung in the air like a light of hope in the darkness.

Dusting himself off, Kyoraku turned his smiling head towards the source of the voice, the ever-scowling Lisa staring at him, mouth slightly agape with a strange mix of anger, a hint of fear and a huge part of indifference. Then he noticed the amount of people around, and the mountain of empty and full bottles of sake. His smile appeared to be permanently attached to his face. It was definitly fate.

* * *

Yoruichi was on her way to the backfields of the training grounds for an evening spar with the air. Training alone was probably the only time during her day (or night, as it happened to be) when she could clear her head. It became something of a ritualistic urge over the years.

What was not usual about it was the fact that half the recruits of her own City, and more than a handful of others were laughing and drinking right on the spot where she was supposedly going to relax.


End file.
